hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Setora
Shuro Setora (シュロ・セトラ) is the third daughter of a main family from the Thousand Valley village. She does not appear too often out in public and usually dwells in her home. Like Pingo, she is always seen and accompanied by her creation Enba (エンバ, Enba). Appearance Setora has black hair with a bob cut, big eyes, and childlike face. To Haruhiro and Merry, her appearance reminded that of Choko. Personality Setora has a harsh personality. Blatantly telling and doing what she wants with little to no concern for anyone other than Haruhiro and herself. Thus, she doesn't try to remember everyone else's names. As the story progresses Setora starts to act more in a group. Plot Before Volume 8 As a member of the house of Shuro, she started building her first golem at the age of 9. However, unlike other members of her house who would continuously build, then destroyed their golem in the hope to make the best golem possible, to her she had created a life with her own hand and couldn't destroy it now. So she decided that Enba would be her first and last golem. Volume 8 Setora, as a nyaa tamer, helped Haruhiro to save Merry from Forgan by eliminating enemy's nyaas. In exchange, Haruhiro promised to give his left eye. Volume 9 Setora leaves the Hidden Village and joins Haruhiro's group. She made Haruhiro act as her lover, instead of taking his eye. Abilities As a Necromancer, she can create human beings using various human body parts and have it obey her every command. She also has the ability to control nyaas as her scouts. Setora is skilled with many different weapons and good at cooking. Philia Magic: In Parano she is a user of Philia, her fetish being Enba's core. By touching the core and saying "Enba", she is able to create a copy of Enba and control it. She is also able to summon it "on" a target to trap it inside the golem, which makes for a rather strong prison as even trickster Shihoru wasn't able to break free, at least for a timeVolume 14: Shihoru eventually break free while in the King throne room when Setora was under the influence of the King power. The copy of Enba which is summoned is also bigger than the original and probably more powerful as a whole. Kiichi growth in size and power in Parano also allow her to ride on his back and even carry luggage or an other personvolume14: She rides on Kiichi back while having him also carry Enba while he was used as a prison to contains Shihoru. Equipment Volume 12 * Took the short sword and a normal dagger, found in a dwarf hole. Relationships Enba Unlike all other members of the Shuro house, Setora has a strong attachment to her golem Enba, that she viewed as a friend that's always at her side. After the latter was destroyed by a guorrella, Setora, full of anger, recklessly assaulted the guorrella without a chance to win. She later grieves Enba death, feeling guilty to have kill edit through her reckless order. Haruhiro Setora took a major interest in Haruhiro, which later developed into love. Haruhiro is the only one in the group, whom Setora addresses by name. Merry Yume Quotes *''"Haru! Don't you dare hold other women...!"'' *''"Don't think that being a man is an excuse for your arrogance! However, I fancy that part of you! Now I am more eager of carrying your offspring! So this is the sensation of love...!"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Necromancer Category:Female Category:Team Haruhiro Category:Thousand Valley Village Category:Human Category:Magic User Category:Philia